


It Was Right To Stay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Confessions, Consensual, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, F/M, Forgiveness, General, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reminiscing, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine was on the porch with her bags, she wanted to tell Steve that she is staying, What would Steve's reaction be?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Catherine was on the porch with her bags, she wanted to tell Steve that she is staying, What would Steve's reaction be?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Lieutenant Catherine "Cath" Rollins was on her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's porch, & she had her bags with her, & she knew that she made the right decision about staying, The talk with Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had helped a lot, she realized that she missed so much of Steve's life, & she doesn't want to miss anymore, she waited for her lover to come home, cause the case was finished, but tiring, & frustrating as hell.

 

Meanwhile, The Former Seal was not too proud to beg, He wants Catherine to stay, & to be happy with him, He has the ring to prove that he was ready to committed to her, & that she deserves the world, if he could give it to her. **"God, I ** _don't want_** to lose her this time, Please help me make this right,  & permanent"**, he thought to himself, & gunned his engine, hopefully to get home faster, than he planned, cause he wants to tell Catherine to stay, The Naval Beauty is the best thing that ever happened in his life.

 

Catherine was watching the beautiful scenery in front of her, & thought to herself with a smile, **"I could get use to this, I am so happy, when I am with him, So why not make it official, & tell him that I want to stay"**, She was smiling, as the pleasant memories were coming back to her, & that was another reason, her decision was so easy to make. **"I ** _am not_** giving him up without a fight, Over my dead body, I will surrender him over,  & not be happy once again"**, she smiled bigger, when she heard the familiar sound of Steve's Silverado Truck coming into the driveway.

 

"Steve, I....", The Former Naval Intelligence Officer began, as she went over to him, but the Five-O Commander stopped her, & said, "Cath, No, I get to have my say, Please ?, You owe me at least that", She nodded, & indicated for him to continue to talk. "Catherine, I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, You **_are_** the only one for me, I want you to stay, Please stay, Cath ?, You won't regret it". Catherine couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth,  & she said with a smile, that brightens the sky, more than the sun.

 

"Of course, I will, Steve, I am not giving us up without a fight, I mean it, I want to stay & rebuild was lost between us for the 1 1/2 year. I love you so much, You _are_ it for me too, I hope you know that, Right ?", Steve got a bit emotional,  & she hugged him, & said, "I am so sorry for the hell that I put you through, I am always gonna hate myself for it, But, I want us to heal, & if we have problems, we talk to each other, Got it ?", The Former Seal said, "Got it", & he smiled his most beautiful smile ever. He got out a box, & popped it open, & turned it around, Then he got on one knee, which made Catherine gasped.

 

"I love you, From the very start, You have been my support system, I am totally grateful for that, Would continue being that for me ?, Make me the happiest man in the world, Marry me, Catherine Rollins ?", She nodded, & said, "Of course, I will, Steve, I would love to be your fiancée, & then soon your wife", He whooped, & said, "I am so happy," He lifted her off of the ground, & swung her around, as they hugged, & he put the ring on her the appropriate finger, then Catherine said, "Steve, I don't want any lies between us, I have to tell you about what happened after I found the kid for my friend", She told him, & he listened, & hugged, her, It started to rain, & the newly engaged couple laughed, & Steve said with a chuckle, "Only in Hawaii", & Catherine agreed with that. They spent their time making out in the rain. The Brunette Beauty knew it was the right decision to stay.

 

The End.


End file.
